Movie 13:FURTURE TRUNKS VERSION
by thegreatsaiyaman
Summary: those who have seen dbz movie 13 know that it was created to show how furture trunks got his sword...but it doesnt really show it since it could'nt have happen that way,for one,it took ssj3 goku to beat hildegarn and goku is dead and no one is over ssj1,
1. Gohan's mistake

Movie 13:Future version  
  
  
Father  
"FATHER!"  
Trunks runs down the hall towards Vegeta,The closer he got,the farther away Vegeta became.  
There was wind pressure as well,pushing,pushing Trunks back.  
"NO! DADDY!"  
Trunks erupts with pain and anger and becomes a super saiyan,kicking up his speed greatly.  
He lunges towards Vegeta,and is inches from him.  
senimeters.  
Almost touching his face.  
"Daddy....."Trunks smiles in triumph.  
Senimeters.  
inches.  
feet.  
miles.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"  
Trunks flys backwards down the hall screaming all the way down.............  
Trunks wakes up with a gasp,sweat and tears mixing on his face.  
He gasps for air and clutches his blanket.  
His mother hurries into his room.  
"Trunks? Are u alright?I heard you screaming I thought maybe those androids...."  
"I'm fine"  
"Do u want to come into my room to sleep tonight?"  
"No."  
Bulma laughs."Now mister, you may be the son of Vegeta but that doesnt mean you have to act like him."  
Trunks begins to cry.  
Bulma takes him in her arms."Its ok baby"She kisses the top of his head."It'll be alright...."  
  
Wind hits Gohan's face as he flys at top speed towards east city.  
He stops and looks down at a crowd of people around one.  
"There"  
He lands next to an red old man holding a music box.  
"What is going on here?are you causing all this trouble sir?"  
"Hehehe why yes I am young man,You see,If this box is not open in the next 42 hours a great terror will attack the Earth,One that is far worse than these Androids everyone is so afraid of."  
Gohan grabs The old man's arm and tosses him high into the air.  
Gohan then appears in the air and catches him.  
"Now,give me the box"  
"No"  
"Listen,maybe in some other world where things werent so bad i would have more pactience with you but guess what?People die here,people die every fucking day."  
"And?"  
"Whats ur name?"  
"Hoi"  
"Ok,Hoi,I'll have a grave stone made for you"  
With that Gohan swiftly punches Hoi's head off and catches the music box before letting go of his limp body.  
Gohan studies the box.  
'This can save the Earth?'  
Gohan tries to turn the handle.  
'damn,why does everything have to be so hard?'  
Gohan flys in the direction of Bulma's place.  
  
Meanwhile.....  
"Mom.......can't you maybe......make a spaceship?"  
"Yes.....I could....why?"  
"Well,I heard those stories of planet Namek....you know....and i was wondering...."  
"If you could go to bring your father back."  
"YEAH"  
"Sorry buddy"  
"WHY?"  
"Im working on a very important project which has yours and everyone elses best interests in mind."  
"YOU DON"T CARE!YOUR GLAD HES DEAD!YOU PROBALLY LIKE THOSE ANDROIDS,FOR THIER TECHNOLICAL ADVANCES,MORE THAN ME!"  
"Trunks,I-"  
Trunks becomes envoloped in power and flys out,causing a wall to cave in and some pots and pans to crash.  
"My poor baby.....I wish things were better for him...."  
Trunks flys blindly,wiping tears out of his face.  
"OOF!"  
Trunks hits something hard and falls over.  
Trunks lands on his back with a loud,THUD,and slowly opens his eyes.  
His vision is blurry from tears and the aftermath of the impact.  
He vaugly sees a Blonde haired man standing before him.  
(daddy)  
Hair spiked.  
(DADDY)  
A Super Saiyan.  
"DADDY!"  
"Sorry kiddo,im not Vegeta."  
"UGH?"  
"sorry for that crash,I wasnt looking where i was going"  
"Gohan!Its you!"  
"Yea,Where's your mom?Isorta have an emergency."  
"Is it the Androids,Gohan?"  
"No....it's something else...I'm not sure what yet."  
"Hey can I help?"  
"No,Trunks,I don't think that is such a great idea."  
"Awwwww c'mon!I can help!"  
"Tell ya what,bring me to your mother and we're figure things out there"  
"OK!"  
The two fly at top speed,actually trunks is gohan is cutting his speed down to a crawl,to where Bulma is.  
The two land to find Bulma cleaning up the mess Trunks' had made when he flew out.  
She looks up.  
"Trunks!Oh thank God your back,please never do that again."  
She looks over at the man beside him.  
"Goku....?"  
Gohan smiles.  
"No....im sorry Bulma,its me,Gohan,Dads dead remember?"  
"Yes...of course i do....just wishful thinking i guess......"  
"Oh!hey Bulma do you think you would be able to open this?"  
He brings the music box into view.  
"You can't open it Gohan?"  
"Nope....magic or something I guess.....do u think you can?"  
"Wont hurt to try,come on in."  
Gohan and Trunks sit and eat and talk while Bulma tries to open the music box in lab.  
"Hey,Gohan....what was my father like?"  
"Haven't you asked Bulma?"  
"Yea,sure I asked mom but I want another story not just the one."  
"Well.....I guess the best thing I can say about Vegeta is that he sure was hard working at achieving his goals."  
"Yea?"  
"Yep."  
"Cool"  
Bulma walks in holding the still closed music box.  
"I'm sorry gohan,Ive put it thru many tests.....I just cant get it open."  
Gohan takes the box from her"Thanks Bulma,dont worry about it...."  
"But..."  
"I have it covered,I didnt try this yet"  
With that Gohan's body surges with golden energy and he becomes a super saiyan.  
"It would be easier if I could do the Kienzan......."  
"what's a Kienzan?"  
"Oh,its a really cool attack Krillin used."  
"Krillin?I heard of him......I dont think I met him tho."  
"You did....you were a baby but you did meet him.....you would of liked him Trunks,you would of loved him like I love him."  
Gohan's eyes begin to water,but instead he stays focused and charges a blast.  
"STAND BACK!"  
Trunks grabs his mother and flys to safty.  
"MASENKO-HAAAAA"  
Gohan fires a thin,but enormous amount of energy striaght at the box.  
The blast hits its target and ends in a loud explosion.  
When the dust clears,the box is in ruins.  
Gohan watches the box as Bulma and Trunks re-enter the room.  
"Did anything happen Gohan"  
"No,Whatever happen might of finished while the smoke was clearing."  
"That would suck."  
SUddenly a dark mist floats above the destroyed box and begins to take the shape of a man.  
A man with a sword.  
The form becomes complete and a man with a red mohawk stands before them.  
The man glares at them and his etes seem to penetrate into their inerselves.  
They can tell they have done done some thing wrong.  
Terribly wrong.  



	2. Who is Tapion?

MOVIE 13:FUTURE TRUNKS VERSION  
CHAPTER 2  
  
  
"DADDY!NO!PICCOLOOOOO!KRILLIN!NO!NO!NOOOOOOOOO!"  
Gohan's body envolopes in a blue tinted energy as he blows up inside.  
"TENSHINHAN!YAMCHA!NO!NO!I CAN'T LET YOU ALL DIE!I CAAAAAAAN't!"  
Gohan's blue energy is washed over with a new one.  
A gold one.  
Gohan's hair raises up,and it too becomes gold,or blonde.  
His eyes fade away and return again,only this time they are green.  
Gohan's screams of agony and rage ring out over the world as his power level shoots up greatly.  
"FATHERRRRRRR!"  
Suddenly the child becomes a man,still screaming,still growing in power.  
"PICCOLO!KRILLIN!NO!I LET THEM DIE!I LET THEM ALL DIE!"  
"TENSHINHAN!CHAOTZU!I FAILED!I LET EVERYONE DOWN!IT'S ALL MY FAULT!"  
Gohan's screams become louder.  
"DAMN THOSE FUCKING ADROIDS!I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU BASTARDS!"  
Gohan's energy seems to reach its peak.  
(but)  
But,theres something else,sopmething more.  
Gohan's hair begins to move,to shift,as if to change into a new form.  
Gohan can taste the power.  
The power sleeping within.  
He can feel it.  
Its right there.  
Its next to him.  
Gohan looks over to see a small boy with lavendar colored hair.  
Trunks.  
Gohan's power continues to bulge,trying to escape into this new form.  
But he can't.  
It's not up to him anymore.  
He failed.  
It's all up to Trunk's now.  
Gohan awakes from his dream,sweating greatly,just like he had the last 4 weeks of having the dream.  
  
Now Gohan stands before a man with a red mohawk and he can tell just by the way this man is staring at him,that breaking the box did much more bad than it did good  
"What have you done?"  
The man speaks with a accent of another world.  
"You've not only doomed your world,but the entire universe."  
"I..."  
"Put me back in the box,hurry before its too late."  
"Its....its gone"  
"GONE?!"  
The man looks down at his feet to see the splintered shards of his encasment."  
"You should be happy that Gohan freed you."  
"I do not gain happiness with the destruction of worlds"  
"Look,explain to us why the world is doomed."  
"I have no time to waste with you."  
The man flys off.  
Gohan appears in front of him.  
"Get out of my way!"  
"Explain"  
"Very well"  
The two land.  
My home world was-"  
A loud explosion cuts him off.  
"NO! THE ANDROIDS!"  
"what?"  
"I have to go stop them!"  
"No. Gohan,you cant beat them stay here"  
"But Bulma...."  
"No we need to solve this first it might be more important"  
"Fine....."  
"What is your name sir?"  
"My name is Tapion and I will be going now"  
With that Tapion flys off.  
"ah let em go.......its over anyway..."  
"Gohan!dont talk like that!Goku would never talk like that what would he say!?"  
"I DUNNO BULMA HES DEAD REMEMBER?"  
"Gohan...."  
"Look....im sorry,keep a look out for anything bad.....besides the androids."  
"Right"  
"I'm helping too"  
"Sure Trunks.....you can help."  
  
That night Gohan stayed out waiting for something bad to happen.  
And something did.  
He watches as two gigantic legs came crashing down the street.  
Two legs but no body.  
"Oh my God!"  
The legs steped on city buildings,making them crash, and the people inside to perish.  
"STOP IT!"  
Gohan lunges at the monster and attempts to punch it.  
Gohan's fist goies right thru the monster and the monster swiftly kicks Gohan aside.  
Gohan skids on the ground and is stoped by a parked,ruined car.  
Gohan rubs his head.  
'My God it is worse than the androids.'  
He gets up and pulls his arms back to his sides.  
"KA"  
He begins to fucos his power into that spot.  
"ME"  
The power builds in his hands.  
"HA"  
THe energy forms around his hands in a great amount of energy......  
"ME"  
.....Ready to be realesed.  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"  
The giant beam of energy grows torwards its target at great speed.  
The beam,too goes right thru the giant beast of legs.  
"no....OH NO!"  
The tail of the giant swings around a wraps Gohan tightly in its grasp.  
Gohan screams in pain.  
Sounds fly around his head.  
The sound of the legs stomping the buildings below.  
The sound of his own bones begining to break.  
The sound of a flute.  
As the beautifully sad song is played the legs begin to disappear and Gohan falls to the ground.  
He see Tapion playing his gurde whistle before blacking out.  
  



	3. How can you stop the untouchable?

MOVIE13:FURTURE TRUNKS VERSION  
Chapter3  
  
  
"Vegeta?"  
Vegeta walks across the room to Bulma.  
He holds his arms out to her.  
"OH Vegeta!"  
She runs into his open arms and he holds her there.  
They embrace.  
"I love you Vegeta!I love you"  
"I know Bulma,its alright now,those fool androids could'nt really defeat me."  
"Oh I knew you'd come back to me."  
"Bulma....I love y-"  
Suddenly she is no longer holding the strong,healthy Vegeta,but rather a bloody and broken one.  
"Vegeta!No!"  
"I do..I do lov-"  
He dies in her arms.  
Every night he dies in her arms.  
She wakes up in tears but is quickly made to forget all about her dream when she see the large monster legs in the distance from her window.  
"Oh my God!"  
The suddenly theres a sound.  
A lovely melody,sad,but still very beautiful.  
At the sound of this sad song,the huge pair of legs fade away and she sees a figure fall from its coiled tail.  
"GOHAN!"  
  
An hour later,after getting Gohan and bringing him to her house,Bulma treats his wounds while sipping her coffee.  
"Mom...?"Trunks' tiny,grogy voice starles her.  
She turns to see her son rubbing his eyes,  
"Oh no1 Gohan!"  
He runs over to the bed where Gohan lay conscience.  
"Mom is he hurt bad?"  
"Nothing your mom can't handle,Go back to bed"  
"It was the androids wasnt it?"  
"No....it wasnt them"  
"Then.....Hey was it what that Tapion guy was talking about?"  
"Yes...I beleive it might have been...."  
"I'm going to go find him!"  
"Trunks!NO! wait!"  
Trunks takes off out the open window.  
Bulma stares out the window,watching her only son fly off into the darkness.  
"Be careful...."  
She turns back to Gohan.  
"Man Gohan....I always thought your mother was being such a bitch when she would throw tantrums over you....but I guess I understand where she was coming from now....."  
Gohan moves around in the bed and opens his eyes.  
"Bul...bulma?"  
"Yes Gohan....just lay still your be better soon."  
  
Meanwhile....  
'Gohan is like an older brother to me,I have to find this guy for him.'  
Trunks stops when he sences Tapion's power.  
'In that broken down warehouse!hes there.'  
Trunks flys into the warehouse and finds Tapion standing there.  
Viens popping out of his head,he looked as if he were trying to power up.  
Or fight the demons within.  
Suddely he stopped and fell to the floor on his knees,breathing hard.  
Trunks lowered next to him.  
"Are...are you alright?"  
With out looking up Tapion answered.  
"What are you doing here.....?"  
"I came to hear about whats going on.Gohan was hurt tonight by the thing you said would destroy all."  
"I know....I stopped him"  
"Who?"  
"Hildegarn"  
"is that the thing that is going to destroy everything?"  
"Yes....it is...you see....he destroyed my homeworld too....its a long story kid....and we dont have the time to talk about it."  
"But..."  
"I can feel him trying to escape again,your going to have to kill me,if i die then he wont be able to leave my body,he'll die along with me."  
"Kill you...?"  
"Yes"  
Tapion takes the sword from his back and hands it to Trunks.  
Trunks takes the sword and looks at it with an expression mixed with confussion and saddness.  
"Ive never killed before....."  
"Kill me or everyone dies."  
"I..."  
Tapion's eyes bulge and he screams in agony.  
"Ki...kid...hurry!"  
Trunks brings the sword up but the force coming from Tapion knocks him over.  
The huge pair of monster legs escape from within Tapion's body.  
Trunks looks up at the legs with wide eyes and an open mouth.  
  
Gohan gets up from bed.  
"Thanks Bulma,I feel like Ive eaten a senzu."  
"That's cuz its a senzu simulator I put you in.It takes longer but has the same effect."  
"Great!Wheres Trunks?"  
"He went off to find that Tapion guy,go find him for me please!"  
"Already on it."  
Gohan flys out to search for Trunks.  
It doesnt take him long to see or feel the giant legs.  
'My God...that things power level is enormous.'  
Gohan flys towards the action.  
  
Trunks runs over to Tapion.  
"Thats Hildegarn isnt it?"  
"YES!you should of killed me"  
Trunks stares up at the monsterous legs.  
He and Tapion narrowly escape a foot about to crash down on them.  
"Oh man.....hes powerful....too powerful...."  
'But i wont let that stop me'  
'It wouldnt of stopped dad,it wouldnt of stopped goku or gohan and it wont stop me!'  
Trunks begins to power up,drawing out all his stregth.  
He flys up tp the legs.  
"EAT THIS!" he does a few quick arm movements."BURNING ATTACK!!!!!!!HAAAAA"  
The beam of energy shoots foward,Hildeharn swings his tail around at the same time,hitting Trunks hard in the chest,At the same time,Trunks' attack hits the upper leg of Hildegarn.  
An explosion errupts as Trunks' beam smashes against the monster's "skin".  
Gohan,who was floating above them,watching,realized now how he can defeat Hildegarn.  
'He is only vulnerable when he attacks,i'll be sure to use that,thanks trunks.'  
Trunks skids along the floor until he is right in front of Tapion.  
Tapion looks down at the brave,wounded,young man.  
'Hes like Minosha'  
Tapion picks Trunk's up and erects a force feild.  
Gohan flys head on at the monster.  
'Wait for it....'  
Hildegarn swings his tail around to smash it against Gohan.  
'Now'  
"KAMEHAME......."  
The tail gets closer as Gohan's attack begins to get ready.  
"HAAAAAAA"  
The great beam of energy shoots forawrd an expolodes on Hildegarn's leg.  
Gohan swiftly dodges the tail.  
"My God I dont thinks that fazed him at all!"  
  



	4. Hildegarn must be stopped,will the andro...

MOVIE13:FURTURE TRUNKS VERSION  
CHAPTER4  
  
"Minosha.....I failed you.....I failed everyone...i'm sorry."  
Tapion holds the broken,bloody body of his younger brother.  
"Your such a brave warrior Minosha...."  
"You are too Tapion......and it will be over soon.....it will...."  
Minosha dies in Tapion arms.  
Again.  
Tapion wakes up to find that Hildegarn had escaped his body.  
That was earlier,Now Hildegarn is right here,about to kill all.  
Hildegsrn kicks out at Gohan and he,Gohan,flys across the room and slams into the wall of the broken down warehouse.  
Gohan slides down the wall,leaving a trail of blood.  
Tapion holds onto Trunks.  
'Your so brave kid.....just like Minosha....just like him....I wont fail again.....I will defeat Hildegarn once and for all.'  
Tapion sets Tunks down and flys torwards Hildegarn.  
He takes out his whilstle.  
Gohan gets up and flys over to him.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm going to put him away and then i want you to kill me"  
Gohan watches as Tapion begins to play his whistle.  
But before he could get the melody started,Hildegarn smacked them both away with his tail.  
Thats when Trunks woke up,still wearing the sword on his back.  
'Oh no!GOHAN!TAPION!'  
Trunks'eyes swell with tears as the rage builds inside him.  
Hildegarn brings his tail down on Gohan and Tapion,breaking bones,then he uses his tail to flip them into the air.  
As Gohan and Tapion Flyu helplessly and limply into the air,Hildegarn swipes his tail at them once again,catching them in midair and crushing them with the might of his tail.  
Gohan and Tapion both yell in agony as theit bones break.  
"Gohan.....GOHAN!!!!"  
Trunks' body surges with power,his hair flys into the air and begins to shift.  
His eyes flash green,then back to blue,green again.  
His hair becomes a bright blonde as he screams out of rage.  
"GOHAN!"  
Trunks' realeses a blast the size of hildegarn's legs and it goes towards Hildegarn.  
The blast hits Hildegarn head on and he drops both Gohan and Tapion.  
Hildegarn staggers back a bit as Trunks goes back to normal and slumps onto the floor.  
Gohan barely makes it to his feet and he helps Tapion up.  
"Hurry use your whistle,send him back!"  
Tapion reaches for his whistle.  
"NO!Its gone."  
Gohan sees it on the ground and makes a dash for it.  
He grabs it and heads back to Tapion.  
"OK!HURRY!DO IT NOW!"He tosses the whistle to Tapion.  
The tail comes again,grabing Gohan up.  
"PLAY IT!"  
Tapion begins to play.  
But an explosion cut him off.  
Everyone,except trunks and Hildegarn,looks up to see the androids.  
"Oh no....NONONONONONOOOO"  
18 and 17 land near Hildegarn.  
"This looks bad 18"  
"I agree.....we cant have that thing running around,spoiling our fun."  
Trunks begins to wake up.  
He sees the two androids  
'oh no not them'  
Gohan screams in agony as the tail crushes his body.  
17 and 18 stand there and laugh at gohan's misery.  
'Stop laughing!'  
'ITS NOT FUNNY!STOP LAUGHING!'  
"STOP LAUGHING"  
17 and 18 turn to see Trunks and laugh even louder.  
Their laugh echoes in his skull  
In the corners of his mind,  
In his memories.  
"STOP LAUGHING YOU ASSHOLES!I'LL MAKE YOU STOP!"  
With that Trunks once again errupts in a sea of rage.  
And once again becomes a super saiyan.  
But this time its different.  
His power increases much more this time and his power jumps straight up.  
"DIE YOU BASTARDS!YOU KILLED MY FATHER!!!!"  
Then Trunks Blasts at them, a huge blast that slams into the two androids and knocks them back.  
Trunks faints once again after his surge of power is over.  
Tapion uses this time of confussment to play his flute.  
The sad melody fils the air and sends Hildegarn deep inside of Tapion.  
Gohan falls limply onto the ground,bleeding from so many places.  
Tapion looks wearly from Trunks to Gohan.  
"Hurry! you have to kill me before he gets out again!"  
17 and 18 stand and dust themselves off.  
"That kid hurt us....I cant beleive it..."  
"We must dispose of him as well....no one interfers with our fun."  
Just then they heard Tapions pleads for death.  
"You have to kill me!hurry get up!If i die Hildegarn will be destroyed.!"  
"Hildegarn......that must be the name of the giant legs...."  
18 quickly and swiftly dashes over to tapion.  
Her eyes meet his and she sees the horor of his homeworld inside them.  
"Nice place"  
She back hands Tapion with great force,decapitating him and killing him instantly.  
Gohan gets up and staggers forward.  
'Trunks did it....he hurt them....he hurt them bad'  
He watches the 2 androids thru the dust and smoke.  
'I could kill them now.....butr im in no shape to do so.....no i have a new job now.....I have to keep Trunks safe'  
He picks Trunks up with out the androids noticing.  
"Where is that kid,I cant see thru the smoke."  
'Wow Trunks....I had an enermous hidden power when i was your age too....but not like this...  
No doubt you will forget you have the power....like i used to....but for right now that is a good thing'  
Gohan flys off carring Trunks.  
'I have to protect you Trunks,and for right now,that means staying away from you,live your life a bit more Trunks,your the one who will defeat them,I can feel it....your our last....'  
HOPE  
  
  
Trunks wakes up in bed the next morning.  
"Mom?"  
"I'm here sweetie,your fine."  
"wheres gohan and tapion?!"  
"Gohan went off to train for awhile and Tapion.....died.The Hildegarn monster gone with him"  
Trunks' eyes begin to tear.  
"Look Trunks..your always be able to remember him with this."  
She hands him the sword.  
Trunks takes it and studies it.  
"I'm going to be a brave warrior just like he was.and just like Gohan and Goku and....and dad."  
Bulma smiles.  
"Im gonna kill those androids one day.....you'll see....one day i will...."  
"I hope so Trunks...I hoper so"  
  
  
  
  
HOPE  
THE END 


	5. Note

Note  
  
This is one of the stories I am most proud of. It is not long but I like it. I am disappointed in myself at how little responces it got.  
I know that it was reviewed very little because it must of been quickly pushed in the back.  
My story is over,I can add no more chapters to it,that is why I am writing this note.  
I know the only way this story will be read is if it gets brought back to the top of the list,the only way to do that is to add another chapter.  
So in place of a chapter i write this.  
Please read my story and give a review.  
It really does sadden me every time i look at my profile page to so 0 reviews come in that day,week,month.  
Especially this story,I had high hopes for it.  
So please read this,review it,and if you have the chance,read and reveiw some of my other stories.  
Thank you,  
The great saiyaman 


End file.
